Sabaku no Gaara
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: La infancia marca mucho a las personas, no fui una excepción... Vivo gracias a lo que sucedió en ella y lo que he encontrado hasta ahora...
1. Verde Esperana

_**Verde Esperanza**_

Desde mi nacimiento he sido considerado el demonio de Sunagakure, criado por mi tío y aborrecido por mí padre, mi madre murió al darme a luz y yo vivo bajo el control de Shukaku. Debía ser la gran arma en la guerra, debía poder controlar a mi demonio pero no pude, mataba por puro placer sin poder controlarlo, pero no era mi placer el que apaciguaba sino la sed de sangre del demonio encerrado en mi interior.

Siempre he vivido fuera del mundo de la gente de la villa, aborrecido, temido… Siempre a parte, el único miembro de la familia que me aceptaba era mi tío, Yashamaru, creo que fue prácticamente la mejor época de mi infancia, a pesar de ser una farsa. Teniendo apenas unos seis intentó asesinarme por orden del Kazekage, mi padre, yo me había convertido en una auténtica amenaza a la villa.

Fue entonces cuando realmente me di cuenta de mi destino, pero no empecé a ser lo que todos opinaban de mí hasta la víspera de mi séptimo cumpleaños…

---- Flash Back ----

Como siempre me encontraba sentado en los columpios del parque de juegos de la villa, ya era habitual que nadie se acercase ahí desde hacía demasiado tiempo, la sombra de la muralla lo convertían en un lugar escalofriantemente sobrecogedor, todo se transformaba en sombras difusas que a todo semejaban, y como siempre me encontraba hablando con "madre" hablando de la sangre que le había otorgado horas antes, clavándome prácticamente las uñas en el tatuaje que se formó en mi frente tras la muerte de Yashamaru y de repente unos pasos entre la sombra me hicieron girar mi rostro hacia ahí pero no hallé más que sombras.

Nuevamente unos pasos resonaron en la arena de forma leve y una voz interrumpió - ¿Eres Gaara-kun, cierto? – Observé a la figura ante mí, una niña de unos once años, completamente vestida de negro y unos ojos familiares que no mostraban expresión alguna - ¡VETE! – Lo sabía, la cabeza empezó a dolerme en cuanto la vi, era un dolor intenso y penetrante que me taladraba, esos ojos, yo conocía esos ojos – Gaara-kun, perdona, siento que papá esté siempre tratando de acabar contigo, de que te aislasen, de que el tío tratase de asesinarte – La cabeza empezó a dolerme más y más, porqué se refería así a mi familia, ¿por qué? - ¿Quieres morir tú también? – La miré, mi rostro había dejado de ser el de un niño, ya no guardaba sonrisas en mi interior ni sueños de futuro, mi existencia se demostraba con la muerte de los demás – Bueno… No, como también sé que mamá te quería tener, que tío Yashamaru lo sabía cuando se ofreció a cuidarte, y que la misión de asesinarte le fue asignada de modo obligatorio. Dime, Gaara-kun, ¿acaso sabes quién soy? ¿Si lo supieses harías aquello que Shukaku te esta pidiendo? ¿O por una vez cumplirías tus propios sueños? Onni-chan.

La miré, esa niña… Si, realmente sus ojos eran muy familiares, eran iguales a los de Yashamaru, sus rasgos parecidos a los míos pero más adultos, "Mamá te quería tener, tío Yashamaru, Onni-chan" ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? La miré, con odio, con repudio, pero ella seguía mirándome, con esa mirada de superioridad, con esos ojos de color verde, se acuclillo frente a mí y acarició el kanji de mi frente delineándolo con los dedos corazón e índice de su mano derecha, sus ojos expresaban vacío, similar al mío, pero en cierta manera, más suaves pero con una firmeza inexplicable – No lo sé – Las palabras salieron de mis labios con miedo, un sentimiento que hacía demasiado tiempo se perdió, noté como su mano me acariciaba el rostro y luego se levantaba revolviéndome el pelo – Temari, Sabaku no Temari, Hija de Karura y el maestro Kazekage – Lo dijo de un modo orgulloso, al decir el nombre de su madre, pero se perdió al mencionar al Kazekage – Tu onne-san, Gaara-kun. ¿Sabes? Yashamaru-san decía siempre que tú y yo éramos muy parecidos, que ambos manteníamos viva la imagen de su hermana, por eso vine, quería comprobar cuanto te pareces a mamá. Kazekage-sama me prohibió verte desde que naciste, tanto yo como Kankurô escuchábamos lo que nos contaba Yashamaru-san. Hoy es la última noche en que seremos sus hijos, quería despedirme de ti, a pesar de que te tengo miedo, no a ti, si no a Shukaku, tú eres mi hermanito, y… cuando tú te conviertas en lo que tu destino te ha marcado, Kankurô y yo estaremos esperando para acompañarte en tu nuevo camino… Sobrevive hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo? – Extraña, así era, imponía respeto, se notaba que estaba en la aristocracia rodeada de los peces gordos de la villa, entonces, ¿por qué no acabé con ella? No lo sé, quizás porque el color de sus ojos, esas esmeraldas representaban un color verde que junto a sus palabras me trajo esperanza.

---- Fin del Flash Back ----

Poco después de aquello me enteré que los dos hijos del Kazekage habían formado equipo en su primera misión, no habían ido a la academia como los demás, habían sido entrenados por los mejores, por maestros de maestros de la más alta elite. Pensé en las palabras que me dijo ella aquella noche, "Cuando te conviertas en lo que tu destino te ha marcado…" Mi destino, ser el arma de la villa, bien, en eso me convertiría, sería su arma, entraría en aquel mundo que tantas veces intentó asesinarme y de ese modo podré acallar la sed de sangre que se me reclamaba, podría acabar con todo aquel que quisiese demostrando así mi existencia, cedí, me sometí a las órdenes que se me asignaba, "Asesinar", esa era mi tarea, acabar de forma solitaria con todo enemigo expuesto ante mí, con apenas doce años se me concedió el rango de ninja de Sunagakure y se preparó una táctica de ataque contra los aliados, Konoha…

Era fácil, mantener tranquilidad y tras la final, acabar con el Hokage, y en eso, yo era su As en la manga. Sin embargo se planteó un problema, que ninjas formarían equipo con el Terror del Desierto, junto ha aquel que sólo se ama a sí mismo… Nadie salió voluntario, incluso aquellos obligados a formar equipo conmigo me temían, temían aquello que deberían hacer dónde estaríamos solos y podría acabar en menos de unos segundos con sus vidas. Sin embargo fui llamado ante el Kazekage, mi padre, uno de los jounins de más alta fama entre los ninjas y dos ninjas de nivel inferior. Tenía curiosidad quienes serían los desafortunados que quedarían bajo mi control, bajo el miedo que representaba sobre la villa, había oído del nivel de ambos ninjas, genios con nivel de jounins a una edad demasiado temprana, como yo, un genin con la habilidad de un Anbu.

Entré en la estancia de reunión y me encontré con el Kazekage ocupando un puesto más elevado frente a un hombre de unos treinta años y tras él dos jóvenes, al entrar ambos se giraron, uno realmente se notó en un primer instante el terror que en todos ocasionaba, pero en seguida mostró firmeza, el segundo me miró y me indicó que ocupase asiento al lado de su compañero, nada más hacerlo se nos explicaron casi todos los detalles de aquella misión.

Junto ha aquellos datos se me informó de las características de mis compañeros – Gaara, vuestro líder será Baki, uno de nuestros mejores jounin, él os explicará más ampliamente la misión durante el camino, luego está tu hermano, Kankurô, maestro en el arte de las marionetas, una destreza inigualable en ese campo, y completando el equipo tu hermana, Temari, maestra del manejo del viento. Juntos debereís conseguir acabar con los ninjas de Konoha sutilmente durante las pruebas, ¿queda claro Gaara? – Evidentemente las órdenes eran directas, únicamente dirigidas hacia mí – Si Kazekage-sama…

Apenas se retiraron el jounin y padre y ambos me miraron, lo noté, tenían miedo, miedo a lo que les podía hacer durante el examen al estar solos, ambos habían querido ocultar el hecho de ser mis hermanos pues eso no era nada relevante si les quería eliminar acabaría con ellos de igual forma. Pero a pesar de ello sus ojos también mostraba determinación, formaríamos el primer equipo en varios años de genios en Sunagakure, ellos habían sido mantenidos en esa posición para poder ser enviados en equipo conmigo y los tres dejaron claros dos puntos el primero, se acatarían las órdenes dadas y en segundo lugar, la única sangre que derramaría sería la de nuestros enemigos. Simples propuestas que debería acatar, aunque quizás sentir mi arena acariciando la piel de sus tobillos formó parte de esas normas. Pero lo mejor de aquello fue observar que aquel color permanecería junto a mí.


	2. Dulces

_**Dulces**_

No sé cómo pudieron soportar estar junto a mí tanto tiempo, cómo aceptaron compartir la habitación del hotel, realmente no podía comprenderlo pues en más de una ocasión mi arena había recubierto sus cuerpos por las noches aunque nunca llegué a destruirles.

Cada amanecer podía sentir el temor que por las noches los atenazaba sin permitirles descansar adecuadamente, pero también veía decisión y firmeza en sus miradas. Al verlos una guerra interna se producía, se parecían tanto a ellos, aquellos que buscaron acabar conmigo y mi cuerpo, mi arena respondía contra ellos y al mismo tiempo el simple hecho de tenerlos cerca, de que a pesar del miedo que sentían hacia mí y lo que representaba permaneciesen a mi lado conseguía que al mismo tiempo que deseaba acabar con ellos una parte de mí desease protegerlos.

A pesar de compartir la habitación era como si viviésemos en mundos diferentes, Kankurô entraba y salía sin avisar, realizando lo que se le venía en gana, y yo por lo general me encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared observando si ver a las insignificantes gentes que desde la ventana se podía ver pasear por las calles; y ella… salía poco más de lo estrictamente necesario trayendo algún que otro dulce, dejando en la mesita central de la habitación tres cajas, una para cada uno, se soltaba el pelo y depositaba su arma junto a la ventana para, acto seguido, coger una de las cajas y sentarse en la pequeña halconera almohadada que había observando de forma vacía el cielo, era entonces cuando mis ojos desviaban la vista a ella y de ella a las dos cajas restantes que había traído, nunca repetía el mismo dulce por lo que en cierto modo me atraía a probarlos.

Nunca miraba más de medio minuto a "mi hermana" o las cajas y sin embargo, sin importar cuando hubiese mirado, ella dejaba de hacer su actividad a eso de una media horas tras mi vistazo y cogía una de las dos cajas restantes acercándomela – Estos son nuevos Gaara… disfrútalos, hoy será el último día de calma, mañana comenzará el examen – Ella me observa unos segundos para luego salir de la habitación dejándome con la caja de dulces, era algo habitual, siempre era el mismo proceso, sin variantes, creo que ella me recuerda demasiado a Yashiru…


End file.
